Shipping crates are widely used to contain and protect goods during transit and storage. The typical shipping crate is constructed from wood, with a palette forming or being attached to a lower surface thereof. Movement of the crates is frequently accomplished using a forklift, with the forks inserted through clearances in the pallet or base.
While there some standard crate sizes, often crates are built to a custom size to house particular contents, and destroyed when no longer required. Shipping crates, even when reused, are often subject to rough handling and will eventually require replacement.
Sometimes crated goods are shipped with the intention of being re-crated and re-shipped. Scenery and equipment for travelling stage shows, travelling art exhibits, and leased equipment are but a few examples. In the case of such goods, the crates must be stored after unloading at each destination to remain available for reuse.
While typical shipping crates have been effectively used for many, many years, further improvements are possible.